priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara Police Peace Coord
(プリパラポリス ザ・ピースコーデ) has been first worn by Dorothy West in Episode 69. This coord is a Super Rare Pop type Coord from Fortune Party, and it is similar to the PriPara Police Hotblooded Coord User Appearance Top A shirt of light green with two rows of gold buttons on the torso. Next to each button row is a thick white section lined in gold. Over the shirt is a miniature green jacket lined in gold. The sleeve is divided by color, with the top light green and the bottom green, separated by a gold piping. The oversized cuff is white with a row of gold buttons adorning each one. The lapel is light green with a row of three gold stars sewn to it, matching the large star-shaped badge pinned to the left of the chest. On each side of the collar is a gold design. For each hand is a navy finger-less glove lined in gold with a loose white cuff lined in green, along with a row of gold buttons. Bottoms Light green short-shorts lined in gold with a gold design on each leg. At the center of the belt is a gold buckle with two gold chains hanging from it. A piece of curvy material is cut to reveal the inner-leg with gold designs all over it, and a single piece of dark green pleat material lined in gold around the hem. Hanging from the side of the hip are two pieces of material, both lined in gold detail; the top is white, and the second is royal blue. Shoes Tall green boots with gold accenting and two pieces of royal blue ruffled material sticking out from the top. Sewn onto each outer-section of the foot is a star badge. Comes with a single white tight for the left leg, and a green garter with tiny gold stars and chains for the right. Hairpiece A green cap with a single line of gold tracing the center. Sewn to the left is a star badge and a single, royal blue piece of cloth lined by gold buttons. Game is a Pop Super Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the third wave of the 2015 4th Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Arcade Nurse Police.png Priticket Police.jpg Nurse and Police.png 2016-09-16 21.25.06.png Ctks2KHVUAALYln.jpg large.jpg IMG 20161005 222959.jpg PuriPara Police.png Anime Screenshots Bright Fantasy 34.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.28.57.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.14.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.11.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.08.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.08.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.07.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.07.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午06.58.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午06.58.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午06.59.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.00.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.01.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.02.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.03.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.02.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.02.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.04.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.05.55.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.11.56.png Fe4fe013.jpg E9940a53.jpg D3c64526.jpg 82118aa4.jpg 117ceb6d.jpg 38d1cdaf.jpg 34dda15c.jpg cdda8406.jpg Pripara72-61.jpg Pripara72-60.jpg Pripara72-57.jpg Pripara72-53.jpg Pripara72-44.jpg Pripara72-38.jpg Pripara72-46.jpg Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:2015 4th Live Collection Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime